custardfandomcom-20200214-history
Slendytubbies
Slendytubbies is an online horror game, which is a result of the combination of popular horror game Slender: The Eight Pages and the children's show Teletubbies. The game features two modes; Singleplayer '''and '''Multiplayer. The game is not available on Zeoworks at the moment. The point of the game is to collect ten bowls of Tubby Custards while avoiding Tinky Winky, who basically plays the role as the Slenderman. Story While the story for the game has not officially ''been announced, we can assume a few things from the teaser game from the demo of Slendytubbies. We can conclude that something was, indeed, wrong with the custard that affected Tinky Winky. While it is unknown why he decided to leave the house without harming the others until later is unknown. He however, mutated upon consuming the custard, as seen when the player (Po) confronts him at the Lake. The White Tubby, who does not have an official name, is an overseer for the Tubbys, and monitors their actions all day and records the data for the facility. Until seeing what Tinky Winky had done to his friends, he most likely did not act quicker thinking it was a simply conflict. Upon discovering the killings, he sets out on a journey to go an collect all the custards to research what went wrong. Characters The Guardian The White Teletubby is the main protagonist and only hero of ''Slendytubbies. His goal is to collect all ten bowls of Teletubby Custard without being caught by Tinky Winky. He is dressed in white cloth and wears a top hat which has the texture of a leopard's or cow skin. He does not have an antenna. Tinky Winky Tinky Winky is the oldest, tallest, wisest, and without a doubt the fattest of all the Teletubbies, as well as the primary antagonist of Slendytubbies. He is dressed in purple cloth and sports a flipped triangle as an antenna. His face resembles that of a gray humanoid, with empty eye sockets and a wide mouth with visible teeth.Tinky Winky ate infected custard. Tinky Winky has been driven to insanity and has thus murdered all of his previous friends, and now The Guardian is the next on the line. To help the player(s) in the player(s) quest to find the custards, the frame of your screen will flash black when Tinky Winky approaches him/her, however he will also let out an ear piercing scream and he will teleport violently so the player have to watch out. Staring at Tinky Winky for too long or running into him will result in death, thus ending the game. Po Po is the smallest and youngest of the Teletubbies, and commonly the last victim the player sees throughout the game. Po is dressed in red cloth and has a circle as an antenna. Her 'face' lacks any content, such as eyes, nose and mouth; only containing several blood splatters and stains. Po's television appears to have been shattered during her death. She appears to be hanging by her neck on the branch of a tree. It is revealed that Tinky Winky did this during his road to insanity. Below Po is a Tubby Custard, and will do nothing to the player as a result. Laa Laa Laa Laa is the kindest and most caring out of the Teletubbies, looking out for them. She is the first victim the player finds. She is dressed in yellow cloth and has a spring-like object as an antenna. Laa Laa is found near the lake, and is laying on the floor, bloodied and bruised. Beside her is another custard. Approaching her, which is necessary to grab the custard, results in her rising up and jumpscaring the player; which may suggest she was never killed in the first place, just severely injured. Afterwards, however, she will lay back down, meaning she most likely died of blood loss. If the player approaches her after this event, she will not raise back up again. Dipsy Dipsy is a stubborn and often selfish Teletubby who will sometimes refuse to go along with their ideas, and is the 2nd victim the player encounters. He is darker skinned than the others and is dressed in green cloth, as well as having a dipstick as an antenna, hence his name. Dipsy can be found in the Teletubbies' House, decapitated, laying down in a pool of blood with his own head mere inches away from his body. Dipsy may have been Tinky Winky's first victim seeing as how he was killed in the house, though Dipsy may have ran here as an attempt to try and escape him. Like Po and Laa Laa, Dipsy also has a Tubby Custard nearby him. Noo Noo Noo Noo is a blue vacuum cleaner-like object and the housekeeper and guardian of the Teletubbies. He is short tempered and often gets annoyed by the antics caused by the others, which in turn makes him suck up their food as a form of punishment. Noo Noo is seen inside the Teletubby House along with Dipsy, however, he is the only character spared and left alive. Despite this, he is seen constantly spinning around in circles with steam coming out of him. This could be due to panic, but the steam implies that Tinky Winky was not able to murder him like the others, forcing him to merely malfunction Noo Noo so he doesn't get in the way. However. this could just be Noo Noo pretending to be broken. The Announcer Annoucer is an gray trumpet with an orange with black spots speaker. On the map it appears only 3 Announcers, which none of them is infected. 1st Announcer is located near Teletubby House and Po's tree. 1st Announcer is possibly just an copy (or is the) of the 2nd Announcer. 2nd Announcer is near the 1st one, the 2nd Announcer appears to be laid on the ground and smoke coming out of it, which appears that Announcer to be broken, near that Announcer there is an custard. 3rd Announcer seems to be hidden in the mountains. If any player gets close to it, the trumpet will play cover of the song "What's Up" by 4 Non Blondes. This is a reference to a video called "HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA" (which is a scene from the video "Fabulous Secret Powers" by slackcircus). Maps There are currently three maps available: #Day (Scary) #Dusk (Scarier) #Night (Scariest) Multiplayer *'Co-Op' : Co-Op is a mode That allows two or more players to play simultaneously. Players are still tasked in finding ten custards, and the player that collects the all ten custards is declared the winner. Each player also has a Tinky Winky after them. Private Networking Programs such as Hamachi are necessary. *'Versus' : The same rules are applied here, where each player has to find ten custards. However, this time, one player plays the role as Tinky Winky, who is tasked in tracking down the players and killing them before they manage to find all custards. Tinky Winky can also jump higher than White Teletubbies. Customization A customizing option is available when the player opens the in-game menu by pressing E. Customization '' is visible on the lower left of the menu. To customize your character, click on it and copy/paste your skin link, which are available all over the internet. Customizing your character is pretty useful if playing with more than two people as in allows you to distinguish others. Controls * Strafe Left - '''A ' or Left Arrow * Strafe Right - D''' or '''Right Arrow * Strafe Upwards - W ''' or '''Up Arrow * Strafe Backwards - S ''' or '''Down Arrow * Jump - Space Bar * Sprint - Shift * Crouch - C''' * Toggle Flashlight - '''F or Left Click * Toggle Minimap - M''' * Open Menu - '''E Trivia * Every time the player collects a custard an audio clip will play. * Somehow, even though this is the first game in the series, it is considered non-canon. Category:Games Category:Slendytubbies